The World
The world in which Phaeselis lives and breathes is based on the Hellenistic empire of Alexander the Great. The Hellenistic Empire stretched from Thesally and part of the Pelloponessos to as far as what is now known as Tibet in the east, and as far South as the third or fourth Cataract of the Nile. To be fair, the humans call their world, "Earth" just as we call ours, and lets leave it at that. Philip's son, Alexander the Great (356–323 BC), managed to briefly extend Macedonian power not only over the central Greek city-states by becoming Hegemon of the League of Corinth (also known as the "Hellenic League"), but also to the Persian empire, including Egypt and lands as far east as the fringes of India. Alexander's adoption of the styles of government of the conquered territories was accompanied by the spread of Greek culture and learning through his vast empire. Although the empire fractured into multiple Hellenic regimes shortly after his death, his conquests left a lasting legacy, not least in the new Greek-speaking cities founded across Persia's western territories, heralding the Hellenistic period. In the partition of Alexander's empire among the Diadochi, Macedonia fell to the Antipatrid dynasty, which was overthrown by the Antigonid dynasty after only a few years, in 294 BC. The World around Phaeselis Phaeselis exists in an Alexandrian Empire as an independent city state and Principality according to Phaeselis' Earth's version of Alexander who was also called Alexander. It was his wish that the city govern itself and should never be conquered by his generals. The five kingdoms that formed as a result of Alexander's conquests are: *The Anaxamandrian Kingdom -- which is the largest. *The Helleno-Aryan Kingdoms in Aryavarta. *The Kingdom of Parmenio *The Kingdom of Cassander *And the Kingdom of Hellas The world of their Earth, which we will call "Lemurias" to prevent confusion, is about the same size as Earth with a diameter of 7,920 miles around. Lemurias is about the same temperature range as Earth and also has one moon. About 7 tenths of the planet is covered in a world sea called "oceanos" by the Hellenes. There are four major continents that are connected to each other: Aryavarta (which is thought of as a sub continent), Atlantia, Aisha, and Libya. A major continent lies on the opposite side of the world from Atlantia which the people call Hesperidea, the fabled land of Immortality or the Land of the Lost. Those who journey there are said to never return. Lemurias days are 24 hours long, and the week is counted as a seven day week. Civilizations Beyond the Empire *Cathay or Qin'ae, the Middle Kingdom *The Amazons *The High Peoples *The Anthrosayroi *The Khmerians *The Western Hellenic Colonies *The Khmer Nagas *The Muaryanan Empire *The Sakkas *Nubia *Axium *The Ivory Lands *the Hagaritic Peoples *The Kingdom of Olivaes *The Orc Lands *The Lands of the Pelagasiroi *Massalia *Kingdom of the Albanoi *Ssitherai *Valley of the Xephs *Volcania Languages of the Empire *Koine Hellenic *Hindic Aryavartan *Nagaji *Ariyan *Hebrew *Westron *Khemite *Elvish *Dwarvish *Halfling *Gnomish *Orcish Exotic Languages These are exotic languages, which are not often heard in the streets of the Empire. Special Materials *Adamantine *Chthonic Steel *Crystal, Lemurian *Crystal, Weapon Grade *Dragonborn Steel *Elven Steel *Elysian Bronze *Ferroplasm *Fire-forged Steel *Frost-forged Steel *Mithryl *Orc Steel *Thorium Alchemy and Alchemical Materials See Alchemy in Phaeselis for a general discourse on Alchemy. *Arcanite *Glyss *Living Steel *Titanium *True Gold *Truesilver Foods Fruits and Vegetables *Almonds (Mutant strain that is non-toxic) *Apples (both Mala sylvestris and early form of M. domestica) *Cabbages *Coriander *Dates *Garlic *Grapes *Leaks *Melons *Olives *Onions *various kinds of peas *Radishes *watermelons Grains *Barley *Oats *Wheat Animal Products *Cheese *Dairy Cream *Fish *Milk *Poultry (chicken, duck, goose, peafowl) *Red Meat (Includes venison, gazelle meat, aurochs meat, and meat from sheep lamb and mutton) *Pork *Honey Exotic Plants *Abraham's Bush *Acacia tree *Algum Tree *Almond trees *Almug tree *Aloe *Anise (dill) *Apple *Ayahuasca *Barley *Box tree *Cane (sugar) *Bulrush (papyrus) *Camphire *Carob *Castor oil tree *Cedar (of Lebanon) *Corriander *Cotton *Cypress *Darkwood *Date palm *Dill *Dove's Dung *Fig *Gall *Grapevine *Myrrh *Saffron *Saltrice *Sacred Lotus *Sycamine *Tamarisk Spices *Cinnamon *Corriander *Cumin *Garlic *Saffron *Saltrice *Spikenard See Also The Macedonian Empire as Fulfillment of Yahweh's promise to Abraham Category:Geography Category:Empire Category:Hellene Category:Alexandrian Category:World